Power Rangers Spy Squadron
Power Rangers Spy Squadron is a fanfiction series created by Mr. Bazam, and has a Spy motif. It takes place in a world without Power Rangers (except for media), and where nothing remotely magical or supernatural exists naturally. It follows a group of childhood friends, who are teenage spies, in their mission to defeat a corrupt organization and save the planet, while obtaining the past powers of Power Rangers. Plot Long ago, a group of friends were chosen to work for a government project. However, there was an accident that gave them control over a natural element and a genetic ability. In the present, society has evolved into a very technological era and is powered by a nearly infinite power source known as Enertron. However, a genius criminal and his business associates have risen to steal this energy and take over the world. The children of the scientist-friends have inherited their genetic superpowers and have been trained be spy warriors since birth. Now, the entire world must rely on a group of 5 15-year-old teens as they become the 25th generation of Power Rangers. Along the way, the must also inherit the past powers of the Power Rangers with their animal partners, codenamed "AnimaRoids", and must find other Animaroids and team up with the Legendary Rangers, while leading totally normal, inconspicuous lives. Characters Rangers |Clay Campbell | |Platinight Wolf |} Category:Power Rangers Spy Squadron Category:Series Allies 'ETC MorphTech Unit' *Clay "Juice" Campbell: Elias' and Skylar's Dad, and the mentor to the Spy Rangers. He is also the chief of the MorphTech/Spyonic unit of the ETC. *Skylar Campbell - Elias' younger techwiz sister, she designed the protocols for all technology within the base. *Julia Campbell - Elias' mom, the designer of the Zords *Ryan Forrester - Trent's Dad Civilians *Jill Pate - the Rangers' teacher, their Favorite according to them *April Yonts - the Rangers' band teacher 'Animaroids' Main Article: AnimaRoid '' *Lionel Liot: Elias' partner Animaroid. *Dolly Fin: Kylie's partner Dolphin-like Animaroid. *Ryan Osorio: Landon's partner Animaroid. *Eli Phant: Trent's partner Animaroid *Tigraciem: Bella's Partner Animaroid *Shox & Shocto: Lucas's Animaroids *Fal-Connie: Skylar's Animaroid *Prime-8 (Spy Squadron): An Animaroid that partnered himself with Elias *Maddie Campbell: Clay's assigned police dog and the Campbell family's pet that had to become an Animaroid 'Forever Rangers' 'Legendary Rangers (in order of appearance) Villians (insert villianous corporation name here) *Skelectro - the main villian. He recieved the negative powers of fire and lightning from the Spyonic Labs accident from 20 years ago. *Jelliton - Skelectro's secretary. She recieved the negative energy of the Ocean and Lightning from the Spyonic Labs accident *Anubiar - the Egypt-loving Chief of Human Resources officer of (villian Corp. name). '''Nega Rangers This Evil group of rangers was formed from the Temporarily-brainwashed little siblings of the rangers, and they were only active about six episodes. Arsenal Morphing Devices *Spy Meta-Morpher - the main morphing device of the core 5 rangers. It is designed to be compatible with the LegenDisks and the Legendary Morphin' Cards *Lightning Meta-Morpher Weapons *Spy Saber - the main sidearm of the Spy Rangers. Uses the LegenDisks for powered up attacks *Grappler Gun - the secondary sidearm of the Spy Rangers. *Ultra Spy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Spy Striker◆◆◆◆◆ ***LeoBlaze Sword◆ ***Tiger FrozenFang ◆ ***Elephorest Shield◆ ***Dol-Fin Trident◆ ***Rhino Rammer◆ **Spy Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ ***Dragon Arrow◆ ***Shark Swords◆ ***Mammoth Mauler◆ ***Snake Axe◆ ***Penguin Grappler◆ *Lightning Laser - the Gold ranger's personal blaster **Lightning Lance◆ **ChargeTaurus Cannon◆ *Sky Saber◆ *K-9 Cannon◆ Multi-Use Items *Legendisks - the device that records a ranger's powers and allows all rangers to morph *Morphin' Cards - the secondary morphing items of the Spy Rangers, allows them to morph into Past Power Rangers. Obtained the ability to use them after the Megaforce Rangers gave the Spy Rangers their Full Power. *Ranger Keys - If the Morphin' Cards don't cover a Ranger, then these will allow the Spy Rangers to morph into any Past Ranger or Sentai Hero. Obtained through Megaforce's Full Power fused with Gokaiger's. Zords Spy Zord and WonderZord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord *Spy Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆➲❖❖❖❖❖❖◇◇◇◇◇◆◆❖❖❖ **Spy Squad Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ ***Lion SpyZord◆ ***Dolphin SpyZord◆ ***Rhino SpyZord◆ ***Elephant SpyZord◆ ***Tiger SpyZord◆ **ShockTaurus Megazord➲ ***ChargeTaurus Megazord/Bull SpyZord➲ ***Squid SpyZord❖ **MuscleMax Megazord❖❖❖❖❖ ***Gorilla SpyZord◆ ***Turquoise Turtle SpyZord❖ ***Bison SpyZord❖ ***Bear Brother SpyZords❖❖ ****Black Bear SpyZord❖ ****Polar Bear SpyZord❖ **Wonderforce Megazord◇◇◇◇◇ ***Dragon WonderZord◇ ***Shark WonderZord◇ ***Mammoth WonderZord◇ ***Snake WonderZord◇ ***Penguin WonderZord◇ **Canine Cruiser◆ **Canine Copter❖ **Falcon SpyZord◆ **Sky Lion SpyZord❖ **Beetle SpyZord❖ Episodes #Spy-Style Start, Part 1 #Spy-Style Start, Part 2 #Getting on the Grid #*Debut of Legendary Ranger Modes #Special Ops Strike #*A Tribute to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters #*Debut of the Zords and Legendary Sentai Modes #A Mighty Morphin' Mission #*A Tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Legs to Stand On #*Debut of Bison SpyZord #It's In the Cards #*A Tribute to JAKQ Dengekitai #Mystic Meeting #Oppostites Attract #The Primate Directive, Part 1 #The Primate Directive, Part 2 #A Golden Opportunity #*Debut of Lucas #Gold Rush, Part 1 #Gold Rush, Part 2 #A Heart of Gold #Don't Be a Bull-E #Samurai Smackdown #*A tribute to Power Rangers (Super) Samurai #Super Spies, part 1 #Super Spies, part 2 #Spies VS Ninjas #Stay Gold, Lucas #A Supreme Sibling Squabble #Just a Lone Sibling's Soul #* A Tribute To Choujuu Sentai Liveman #Sibling Smackdown #A Super Mega Mission #Off the Grid, Part 1 #Off the Grid, Part 2 #Crimson Crisis #Eternal Wings # # # #Canine Conundrum # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Power Rangers Spy Squadron Category:Series